


The French Connection

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [60]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fix-It, Future Fic, Paris (City), Post-Season/Series 03, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4307568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosima gets a hint of the perfume—jasmine, cloves, smoke—and closes her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The French Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notherhappyending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notherhappyending/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble tag 6 prompt: Cosima/Delphine - future.
> 
>  **Major spoilers** for the season 3 finale.

“You changed your hair.”

Cosima stills, hands still tucked in a sack of dried beans as she recreates her favorite moment from _Amélie_ in the bustling Paris market. They’re soft and firm against her a skin, a perfect texture, and when the voice reaches her, she feels she’s slipped into a dream state that she never wants to recover from.

But then she gets a hint of the perfume—jasmine, cloves, smoke—and closes her eyes.

“Hello, _ma cherie_ ,” Delphine says, palm pressed to the small of Cosima’s back. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“All this time,” Cosima says, lower lip trembling. She _knew_ it, she knew Delphine survived…she was too strong to be taken down by a bullet in a parking garage. “You’re an asshole.”

“I know,” Delphine says. She strokes her fingers through the buzzed part of Cosima’s scalp, the left side of her head where she sheared her dreads off for a new look. “I like this this. It suits you.” Her hands join Cosima’s in the sack of beans, their skin touching where nobody can see. The noisy crowd hums around them.

Cosima doesn’t know what comes next, but for now, everything is perfect.


End file.
